Tudo será pra sempre
by Laye Chris
Summary: Lisa Cuddy assumiu um compromisso com House. Estariam felizes mesmo com o tempo?


**Título:** Tudo Será Pra Sempre,

**Autora:** Layê.

**Betagem:** Kah e Nane.

**Categoria:** AU - Sétima Temporada. (Música: Tudo Será Pra Sempre - .com/watch?v=kl3nEpxS6JE&feature=player_embedded).

**Advertências:** -x- .

**Classificação:** PG-13.

**Capítulos:** One-shot.

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No.

**Resumo:** Lisa Cuddy assumiu um compromisso com House. Estariam felizes mesmo com o tempo?

**A/N:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

Como prova que não esqueci de você, Thay, esta fic é para me desculpar pelo MEGA atraso da outra e lembrar: eu vou terminá-la sim. Ah, agradeço as meninas pela paciência em betarem. Amo todas vocês.

**Tudo Será Pra Sempre**

Tímidas notas são dedilhadas na sua guitarra, preenchendo o local. Sua atenção estava focada no instrumento, não repara a chegada de uma pessoa - agora o fitando ao longe. E a visão obtida pela visita foi, no mínimo, peculiar.

O ambiente estava levemente escuro, havia apenas uma escassa iluminação advinda de outro cômodo, possivelmente da cozinha. Logo ao atravessar a brecha da porta, fechou os olhos sentindo um aroma agradável. Porém não foi suficiente para esquecer-se de tomar nota do desleixo do homem que se encontrava jogado no sofá e que não tinha sequer se dado ao trabalho de fechá-la ao chegar em casa.

Mais um passo e observou melhor a aparência do homem. Estava sentado com as pernas pelo estofado do sofá, enquanto permanecia escorado no braço do mesmo. Tinha o instrumento colado ao seu corpo, sua cabeça estava levemente jogada para trás e seus olhos permaneciam fechados enquanto focava-se no som das notas repetidas.

Cerrando suas pálpebras, repetindo o gesto do homem, focou nos trechos, quase conseguira reconhecer. Só mais um pouco, faltava realmente pouco, talvez mais alguns acordes.

- Eu falei que iria conseguir tirá-la na guitarra. - O médico falou sem sequer abrir os olhos ou parar de tocar, quebrando a atenção da pessoa. - Não sabia desse seu novo dom de chegar de mansinho. Você é realmente gay, Wilson! Agora passa para cá o dinheiro, venci.

- Você não apostou com ele isso! - Uma voz feminina retrucou com muita convicção.

- Uh. Imaginei ainda estar no trabalho. - Virou- se para fitá-la, saltando levemente seu corpo do estofado como se tivesse levado um susto.

House apoiou a guitarra na mesinha no centro da sala e ficou de pé, enquanto Lisa encostava a porta e ia ao seu encontro. Ao contrário da arrumação do lugar, eles não pareciam vestidos para qualquer comemoração, menos ainda de um ano juntos.

Um ano. Durante esse tempo, se acostumaram a toda dificuldade de viverem juntos, em especial, das consequências no trabalho. Mantiveram seus lares, não como segurança em caso de brigas e uma possível separação, mas só para terem seus espaços.

- Saí mais cedo e quis fazer só uma visita antes de ir em casa. Isso tudo é para mais tarde? Velas, boa comida e música? - Sorrio maliciosamente se aproximando e dando um demorado beijo nele.

- Presunçosa! - Espalmou suas nádegas trazendo-a mais perto.

- Mentiroso! Você apostou nada. Essa música é para mim. - Abraçou seu pescoço.

- Como você não pode saber se eu não quero me declarar para o Wilson? Ainda é outra opção.

- Toca...

- Uh?

- Eu quero que você toque e cante agora.

- Por que eu mostraria a você antes do Wilson? - Em resposta a mulher estapeou seu braço. - Certo, mas você não pode contar a ele. - Piscou antes de sentar, pegar de volta o instrumento e bater no sofá convidando-a para sentar ao seu lado.

_"Nunca, nunca_

_Nunca imaginei querer alguém assim_

_Como um sonho você vive dentro de mim_

_Leve, Breve_

_Claro como a lua que te faz dormir_

_Quero ser teus sonhos e te invadir_

_Hoje tudo será pra sempre_

_Congelamos nosso tempo sem notar_

_Não importa saber de onde isso vem_

_Nem o quanto vai durar_

_E é tão fácil entender_

_Quando o sol encontra o mar_

_Sem querer fui encontrar você_

_Perto, perto_

_Foi como se você estivesse sempre aqui_

_Conhecendo cada passo, morando em mim_

_Hoje vejo que as noites são completas como eu sempre quis_

_Cada instante, uma promessa de ser feliz_

_Hoje tudo será pra sempre_

_Congelamos nosso tempo sem notar_

_Não importa saber de onde isso vem_

_Nem o quanto vai durar_

_E é tão fácil entender_

_Quando o sol encontra o mar_

_Sem querer fui encontrar você"_

Sem mais esperar, Lisa - visivelmente emocionada - segura a guitarra e apóia no móvel próximo, deitando-se sobre o médico.

- Você falou algo sobre Wilson? - Sussurrou com seus lábios perto aos dele.

- Uh? Exatamente agora, minha mente não está funcionando bem. - Passou sua mão pelas costas dela ajustando a posição sobre si. - Mais que mania a sua de falar dele nesses momentos!

Ela tomou sua boca para si, calando o homem. Sua mão direita afagou carinhosamente seu curto cabelo enquanto a outra apertava seu braço másculo. Em resposta, House desceu as pernas da endocrinologista para a lateral externa das dele, sentando-a e aumentando o contato com sua pelve. Um curto gemido é emitido por ela.

Não soube o momento certo, só sentiu sua blusa levantada, sua barriga estava exposta e sendo alisada pelo infectologista que beijava seu pescoço descendo para o colo. Ela o parou segurando sua cabeça contra o sofá para olhá-lo, baixou seu rosto e levou sua boca para o ouvido dele.

- Obrigada. Gostei muito. - Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha e dedicou beijos molhados pela extensão do pescoço dele.

Segurou a gola da camisa branca e, depois, pousou seus dedos sobre o segundo botão que ainda prendia a vestimenta. Tirou três dos gomos da peça do médico, sempre beijando a cada espaço aberto, parando no quinto. Levantou a cabeça para encará-lo - estava perdidamente distraído com àqueles carinhos.

Afastou-se um pouco dele e desceu sua roupa rapidamente, cobrindo-se novamente.

- Nos vemos logo mais. Vou só trocar de roupa. - Beijou-o de leve e fez menção de se levantar quando foi puxada de volta para outro ósculo, mais demorado.

- Não demore. Ou chamo Wilson!

Gargalhadas ecoaram, eram estranhamente felizes. Isso bastava. E, assim, seguiam seus dias e noites de amor. Sendo eles mesmos - cada um com seu jeito, seu defeito -, mas ainda assim juntos em uma nova vida, agora dedicada ao outro.

**Fim.**


End file.
